plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kongfu World - Day 23
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 23 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= |Zombie = |EM = Pre-existed: Two , Two , One , Two |EM2 = Pre-existed: One Max no.: Five |Type = Last Stand |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, a star |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 22 |after = Kongfu World - Day 24}} In the Normal mode of this level, the player has to plan their defenses so they can the beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty All monk zombies appear here and come in large numbers. Furthermore, the black holes can also cause havoc on the player's defenses if the Radishes are not well-protected. However, the player is given with more sun and Plant Food. Waves |note1 = A black hole appears and drags all plants forward by one column. |zombie2 = |note2 = A black hole appears and drags all plants forward by one column. |zombie3 = |note3 = 2x Taiji tiles spawn at C3R5 and C4R1. A black hole appears and drags all plants forward by one column. |zombie4 = |note4 = First flag. 1x spawns at C5R2. 1x spawns at C5R5. 1x spawns at C6R1. 1x spawns at C6R4. 1x spawns at C7R3. A black hole appears and drags all plants forward by one column. |zombie5 = |note5 = A black hole appears and drags all plants forward by one column. |zombie6 = |note6 = 2x Taiji tiles spawn at C7R2 and C7R4. A black hole appears and drags all plants forward by one column. |zombie7 = |note7 = A black hole appears and drags all plants forward by two columns. |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Final wave. 1x spawns at C7R4. 1x spawns at C6R3. 1x spawns at C8R1. 1x spawns at C8R2. 1x spawns at C8R5. }} Strategies *Just like any other Last Stand level in this world, bring and plant any plants you like, as long as they meet the conditions in order to deal with the zombies. **The Radish is obviously required to deal with the black holes. They should be planted on Power Tiles for bonus Plant Food. **Plants with freezing effects are recommended to be easily dealt with Torch Monk Zombies. **It is recommended not to bring any straight-shot plants as Nunchaku Zombies can deflect them. **Use Plant Food if needed. *Remember to have some spare sun to plant more Radishes in order to replace the destroyed ones. Always keep an eye on your plants. Don't worry if you're about to lose for the first time, though, as there are always lawn mowers. Gallery NewKFW23M.png|Level menu NewKFW23G1.png NewKFW23G2.png|Final wave NewKFW23R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants - Kung-Fu World Day 23 (Ep.110)|By |-| Hard mode= ~ : |EM = Pre-existed: Two , Two , One , Two |EM2 = Pre-existed: One Max no.: Five |Type = Last Stand |Flag = Two |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 22 |after = Kongfu World - Day 24}} In the Hard mode of this level, the player has to plan their defenses to beat the zombies at Levels 2-3, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *It is recommended to use powerful/leveled-up plants to deal with these leveled-up zombies. The player also have to be aware of the infamous zombie threats. Strategies *Once again, as this level is very simple, the strategy should be just as the same as Normal mode. Powerful and upgraded plants are recommended to deal with tough zombies, as most zombies now have twice the health. Gallery NewKFW23HG1.png NewKFW23HG2.png|Final wave NewKFW23HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked 2 new Plants - Kung-Fu World Day 23 (Ep.110)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 24's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Last Stand Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters